It is generally known for a camera back to include a light emitting device for recording information on a filmstrip in conjunction with picture-taking, and a film support for ensuring the shape of the filmstrip when information is recorded on the filmstrip. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,388 issued Nov. 30, 1982 and 5,517,266 issued May 14, 1996, a flat resiliently suspended film pressure or a flat fixedly suspended film guide plate has recording openings through which information from a light emitting device is recorded on a filmstrip in conjunction with picture-taking.
Economy of space is a consideration in designing the camera back.